


A Heart Made of Glass

by thatgay_bitch



Series: Avengers Drabbles [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BAMF Pepper Potts, Gen, Jarvis (Iron Man movies) Lives, Not Canon Compliant, Precious Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Precious Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24924979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatgay_bitch/pseuds/thatgay_bitch
Summary: Jarvis overhears Peter talking to someone in his room and decides to tell Pepper about it. It didn't quite go as planned and now Morgan is asking what the "Talk" is.
Relationships: Jarvis (Iron Man movies) & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark
Series: Avengers Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791226
Kudos: 20





	A Heart Made of Glass

**Author's Note:**

> I really should have my WIFI shut off after twelve because my brain comes up with bullshit like this and is like, "Hell ya let's go!" So then I sit here and type well into morning just bc my brain hates me and I'm a prisoner to my own mind.

Jarvis was doing routine scans of the penthouse when he noticed noises from Peter's room. It was a Friday night and he was staying at the tower for the weekend. It wasn't odd for Jarvis to hear noises coming out of people's private rooms so he was used to ignoring it by now, but the thing that caught his attention wasn't the noise itself, but the words. Peter had said, "Goodnight, baby girl." Jarvis triple checked his security and who all was on the internet at that time. He didn't notice that Peter was calling someone and nobody had entered the penthouse since him at around eight. 

"Miss Potts," Jarvis spoke up. Pepper was in Morgan's room reading a book to her youngest. Normally he wouldn't dare intervene in personal matters but the fact that none of his scans showed lifeforms other than those registered and he didn't seem to be calling anyone led Jarvis to believe that Peter was trying to hide something from him. But why would he go through all of that trouble? 

"Yes, J?" Jarvis had to think about what he would say next. He wasn't programmed for this. 

"I believe Peter is trying to hide something from us," he finally spoke. That seemed simple enough. 

Pepper's brows furrowed in confusion, "Is he okay? I swear if he got hurt on patrol again and tried to hide it again I will kill him," Pepper threatened. It seemed like a logical conclusion to jump to seeing as it has happened on more than one occasion. 

"No, no. I assure you he is not hurt. It's just that I heard him talking to someone but only detected him in his room," Jarvis's voice may have had a hint of worry but no one was none the wiser. 

"Maybe he was face timing someone?" Pepper's brows furrowed further. 

"I assumed that too, Miss Potts, but when I checked the WIFI he wasn't on it. I am led to assume that he is trying to hide someone from us. Normally I wouldn't interrupt Morgan's bedtime story because it is the only way she falls asleep, but I feel like this would be a lot of work for him to go through to hide it." 

"I bet it's Wade. He's a kid in his class but also the known mercenary Deadpool. I would understand why he would go through trying to hide his friendship with him, Tony absolutely hates that kid." 

"That is the problem, Miss Potts. Wade isn't the right gender for the sentiment that he expressed. He called the other person baby girl." 

Pepper blinked. "He-he what?" 

"He called-" 

"No, no, I got that far, J. I just don't understand. If Petey had a girlfriend he would tell us wouldn't he?" 

"I would hope so, Miss Potts, but it seems like this wasn't the case." 

"I'll talk to him in the morning. Thanks for notifying me, J." 

"Anytime, Miss Potts." 

Pepper went back to reading and Jarvis went back to his nightly scans. The next morning Peter walked into the kitchen, groggy as ever. 

"Rough night, Mr. Parker?" Jarvis asked as innocently as an AI could. 

"You could say that, Jar," Peter grumbled as he poured himself a cup of coffee then routed through the fridge. 

"I would not advise adding an energy drink into your coffee again, Mr. Parker." 

Peter groaned and closed the fridge. "Fine, Jar," he grumbled as he took a sip. 

Not long after that Pepper walks in looking like the businesswoman she is. "Sleep well?" She teased when she noticed him gripping the mug like it was the only thing keeping him alive. 

"Like a baby," he deadpanned. He took another sip and seemed to come alive a little bit. "What about you, Miss Potts?" 

"I slept wonderfully. The silk sheets and California king really help get a good night's sleep." That was their morning routine. Poke fun at how much money Tony had that he didn't choose to use productively while Peter tried to come to terms with the morning. 

"Can someone shut the fucking sun up? It's way too early for this," Peter complained. 

Pepper hummed and rifled through the fridge. "Eggs are on the left, Miss Potts. Sir, moved them late last night while searching for an energy drink," Jarvis informed her. 

"Thanks, J." Pepper pulled out the carton of eggs and set them on the counter with the intent to make omelets. "So, J, tells me that he heard you talking to someone last night, Peter." Subtly really is not her specialty. At least not when it comes to Peter. 

Peter froze mid-sip and started choking on his drink. "What did he hear?" Jarvis plays the recording of Peter's muffled talking. Peter paled slightly and set the coffee mud down on the counter before he broke it. "Ah," his voice cracked. 

Pepper turned from the stove and looked at him intently. "Why did you feel the need to hide this from us?" 

"Well, I really didn't think it was that important," he mumbled. His face heated up slightly and he tried to hide behind his mug. 

"Peter, having a girlfriend is extremely important. J, said he did some scans and couldn't find you on the internet, why are you trying to hide her from us?" 

Peter choked and started coughing again. When he was done he looked at Pepper and burst out laughing. When his laughter finally subsided he met Pepper's eyes. "Oh, you were serious," he said, eyes widened in shock. 

"Yes, I was serious, I still am. Why did you go through all of that trouble to hide her from all of us?" Pepper placed both hands on her hips and gave him the disappointed mom look. 

"Well, what Jar heard was not me talking to a girlfriend, even though there will be none of that, he heard me talking to someone else," Peter mumbled the last part like he was ashamed. 

"I'm going to ignore you coming out for a second and focus on the second part, just know that I am so happy there won't be any accidental pregnancies with you. Who were you talking to?" Pepper softened slightly, she can't imagine how hard it had to have been for him to come out, especially while she is being so hostile. Peter held his mug up and mumbles something as he took a sip of his now cold coffee. "What was that?" 

Peter mumbled slightly louder into his coffee. Pepper raised an unimpressed eyebrow at him. He groaned and set the cup down again. "I said, my stuffed animal, Madam Fuzz Nuzzle." 

"Peter, you are one of the smartest people on the planet, and you named your stuffed animal 'Madam Fuzz Nuzzle'?" Peter nodded, face red hot. Pepper sighed and flipped the omelet she totally did not forget about. "We'll talk about your ability to name things later, right now I'm just going to say that I am so fucking happy that I don't have to give you the Talk," she sighed. 

Peter laughed and said, "I don't think Mr. Stark would like you banging his forehead of security," at the same time Morgan asked, "Mommy, what is the Talk?" 

Pepper jumped at the sound of her little girl's voice. She turned with a fake smile and confidence only found in those that have to handle day to day press. "The Talk is when two people go over plans and schematics for how they want their baby to arrive. I would have had to give it to Petey here because his Aunt is currently in Iceland with Happy. But, lucky for us, Petey won't be needing plans for his children to arrive because if he wants children then he'll be able to adopt one and give them a nice loving home," Pepper responded. She and Tony decided long before Morgan was born that they were going to be completely honest with their child. They didn't want their child to later hate them in life because they decided that they weren't old enough to handle reality. Some things, this, for example, were going to need to be toned done for child ears to hear. 

Morgan nodded as if that solved all of her problems before holding both of her hands up toward her mother. "Thanks for telling me, mommy," she whispered into the older woman's neck. 

"Sweetie, your daddy and I would never hide anything from you, you are much too smart to have anything hidden from you." Pepper adjusted her daughter on her hip and went back to making breakfast. She threw a piece of cheese at Peter for his earlier comment. 

"Well she is your daughter," Peter replied. Pepper smiled and when the food was done they ate in between their laughter. 

**Author's Note:**

> That turned out a lot fluffier than expected. I'm not sure how to feel about it. But I have to say, I do really like the idea of Tony and Pepper refusing to hide information from Morgan both because of their own personal reasons. Also because she maybe five but she can read them like a book and is not afraid to call them out on their bullshit.


End file.
